Acting in Death
by Ninth Level Of Hell
Summary: Sequel to 'Raped in Death'. When Buffy and Spike attend a play, they find out that someone really isn't acting. An officer is causing the new Lieutenant Buffy Summers problems and may end up costing Buffy everything she's worked for.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my sequel to Raped in Death. I've had the idea for this story brewing in my head since about the seventh chapter of my last story and I think this is going to be really good. I found out what my flaws where in the last story and I'm gonna try really hard to fix them in this one. Hopefully you enjoy the sequel to Raped in Death . . . Acting in Death.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. This story takes place about, let's say six months after the last story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Prologue:  
  
The play was going quite well. The house was packed on opening night, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. The reviews were raving considering it was the first play rendition of Brave New World.  
  
Kurt Delaney was standing inside the lighthouse for one of the final scenes.  
  
_Everyone is going to worship me by the time this play is over._ Kurt thought as he fastened the noose around his neck.  
  
Kurt was in a harness that the audience couldn't see, and backstage, two men were supposed to keep hold of Kurt so that he wouldn't strangle himself.  
  
He said the line that he was supposed to say before he died, and he jumped down off of the platform that he was on.  
  
_Oh my god, something is wrong, why are the guys not holding me up?_

__  
Kurt was twitching and the audience just watched in awe at the amazing acting skills that were being played across the stage.  
  
He was frantic looking around trying to see if anyone would help him, but everyone just though that he was acting. He tried to look backstage to see where his men where and saw them lying unconscious in a heap.  
  
As Kurt took his last breaths, his gaze shifted to each of the cast members, the one that had a wicked, evil glare in his eyes was the one that caught Kurt's attention.  
  
Kurt's eyes got wide as he sucked in his last breath before he fell limp, dead.  
  
..  
  
Faith Hargrove was sitting in the audience enjoying the performance that was unfolding in front of her, when she sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Oh my god," she said rushing out of her seat and moving toward the stage yelling for people to get out of the way  
  
She rushed on stage and called out to the audience members, "Everyone listen up! I am an officer of the LAPD; I need you all to stay on the premises while I call for backup."  
  
"I need backup at the Gallery Theater, 514 South Spring Street in Downtown Los Angeles." Fath said into her communicator  
  
..  
  
Buffy and Spike had been married for three months. The wedding had been beautiful; it was preformed in the garden with lush trees and exotic flowers.  
  
Buffy had worn a traditional white dress, one that had been designed by Cordelia's newest flavor, Brad Roherbeck. Spike had looked elegant as always in basic black.  
  
She had come home moments before with blood on her jeans, which had not been hers thankfully, and bruises all over her body.  
  
As she walked down the aisle, she knew that those two little words would change her life, and his, forever.  
  
When the priest had announced them man and wife, Buffy held back a wince while she thought, _Now I'm stuck, there's no turning back now_. She looked over at Spike and smiled, she was truly happy for the first time in her life.  
  
Spike was now kissing his wife and fumbling with her button down shirt when Buffy's communicator beeped.  
  
"I swear to god I'm going to kill whoever that is." Spike said angrily as he let Buffy up  
  
Buffy got up, moved toward the table that held her communicator.  
  
"Dispatch Summers, Lieutenant Buffy. Homicide, DOS. Gallery Theater 514 South Spring Street, Downtown Los Angeles"  
  
"Dispatch acknowledged, notify McClay, Detective Tara."  
  
"DOS?" asked Spike  
  
"Dead on scene. Great, looks like we're going to the theater." She said as she buttoned her shirt, strapped on her weapon and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I hope this chapter comes up soon, I wrote it the same night that I wrote the Prologue, so I hope it posts in the same day. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I hope you like this one, review as always : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way into the theater and entered minutes before Tara did.  
  
Buffy walked on stage and turned toward the crowd of restless people.  
  
"Now listen up! This is an official police investigation! Anyone refusing to follow orders from one of the uniformed officers will find themselves taken to the nearest station house and kept in holding. I want this stage cleared and I want it cleared now!" she yelled as the audience member went back to being annoying.  
  
"What's the situation, Officer . . .?" Buffy asked going up to the nearest cop  
  
"Hargrove. Person appears to be dead." Faith said sneering at Buffy while looking her up and down  
  
Buffy whirled around and stared hard at Faith.  
  
"That's quite a conclusion you came to officer. Ah, here comes McClay now," She said with a hint of sarcasm as she turned to face Tara panting on stage  
  
"Sorry, sir, cab got a flat, had to, run," Tara panted as she bent over placing her hands on her knees, trying to get her balance and breath back.  
  
"Take a breath Detective" she said placing a hand on Tara's arched back  
  
"Lieutenant are you going to attend to the fact that we have a dead man swinging on stage?" Faith asked irritated  
  
"Yes, officer I am. Step back," Buffy ordered  
  
"I need to call an ME." Buffy said examining the body, "I won't cut him down till then, McClay, call ME Burkle."  
  
And just because Buffy didn't like her she told Faith, "Go get me some coffee officer."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked appalled  
  
"Go get me and my partner some coffee, black. There's gotta be a 7-11 or something around here," she said giving Faith some cash with a smile  
  
"I don't assume that that woman likes you very much," Spike said looking at Faith's retreating mumbling form, as he moved behind Buffy scaring her a little  
  
"What do I care? You need to leave. I can't have you here." She told him  
  
"As owner of the premises I'm not required to do anything," Spike said with a smirk  
  
She tried to resist rolling her eyes, but couldn't find the control and rolled them anyway, "You know, that just figures."  
  
They walked over to the hanging dead man and looked up.  
  
"What a shitty way to die. In front of all those people, not knowing that you're about to die."  
  
"Hell of a way to go," Fred said as she made her way up the stage making Buffy turn  
  
"Hey Burkle, I need you to tell me everything you can about this guy,"  
  
"God you know Summers, you always were looking for a miracle. Well, first off, we have to cut him down."  
  
Buffy sent Spike off to find a knife while she ordered a couple of uniforms to start taking statements, the paper work was gonna be a bitch.  
  
She studied Fred while they were waiting. She was wearing a pink floral pattern shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail held by a hair tie, her face remained makeup-less which was the way Buffy liked it.  
  
Spike came back with a knife and handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Be careful," he said looking at the ladder  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like he's going to bite me or anything." She said as she climbed up the ladder and cut the rope that held him up.  
  
She cut the rope and let him fall into the arms of Spike and Fred.  
  
Fred placed Kurt on the floor with Spike's help and began the process of finding out who he was.  
  
..  
  
A/N: I know it's kind of short but I have to go to dance, the people are here to pick me up and I'll try and update tomorrow after work, R & R! Once again, sorry it's so short; I'll make the next one longer.  
  
.:Faith:. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Alright, this one should be longer because I'm extremely bored and I have nothing else to do, lol. Hopefully it will be up sometime today, I'm writing it before dance (big surprise) so hopefully it will be long. Well, I'm glad that you have such high hopes for my story and that you guys like it, it makes me feel all tingly : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Alright I'm going to need your field kit Summers." Fred said studying Kurt's lifeless form  
  
Buffy looked at Tara and reached out her hand as Tara picked the kit off of the floor and placed it in Buffy's hands.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" Fred asked cheerfully  
  
..  
  
"Victim has been identified as Kurt Delaney age 37. Height, 6'2, weight 180lbs. Victim has suffered suffocation, no other wounds are shown on the body." Buffy said as she studied the red marks formed around Kurt's neck.  
  
"Get samples of the rope under his nails," Buffy told Fred, "I want to see if you can get the make, model, and manufacturer of it, and I want it by seven hundred."  
  
Fred rolled her eyes as she took her rubber gloves off and walked off stage.  
  
"Bag and tag him McClay." Buffy told her  
  
"I'm going to have a look around. I want you to go home, I'll only be a couple of hours." She told Spike  
  
"No worries love, I'll wait."  
  
"No point in arguing."  
  
..  
  
Buffy was walking backstage following dark corridors until she reached the co-star of the show, Bambi Wilson.  
  
Buffy knocked on the door as she opened it.  
  
"Ms. Wilson?" she asked  
  
The room was covered in pink, the chairs, the walls, the tables; even the roses were an eye searing pink. Buffy entered the room to find a sobbing blonde girl in a pink micro mini dress.  
  
"Yes?" Bambi asked looking up with enormous baby blue eyes. Her face, Buffy assumed, was quite attractive without the redness that came from crying.  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions I'm going to record the conversation if that's alright,Ms. Wilson. But I'm just going to ask you about what happened tonight."  
  
"Yes yes that's fine. I just can't believe it. I've been in my room ever since they cleared the stage and I just- just can't believe it."  
  
"You are entitled to representation if you choose, Ms. Wilson."  
  
"What?" Bambi asked scrunching her face in confusion  
  
"You can have someone here to witness the questioning if you want." Buffy said gritting her teeth  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. I don't need anyone."  
  
"Record on, interview with Wilson . . . what was your first name?"  
  
"Bambi."  
  
"No I need your legal name,"  
  
"That is my legal name officer." Bambi said brushing a tear away from her perfect complexion  
  
"Seriously? Whatever. Interview with Wilson, Bambi regarding death of Delaney, Kurt. You have chosen to not have any representation is that correct Ms. Wilson?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have chosen not to have anyone present during the interview?" Buffy asked gritting her teeth and resisting an eye roll  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Mr. Delaney?" Buffy asked trying to resist sitting on something pink and fluffy, but decided she had to get off her feet, so she sat on the edge of a cushy chair.  
  
"Oh, everyone wanted to hurt Kurt. He was such an asshole, pardon my French, no one really liked him to tell you the truth."  
  
"Did you want to kill him Ms. Wilson?" Buffy asked tilting her head to the side  
  
"Oh golly no. I wouldn't hurt a fly officer." She said twisting her hands in her handkerchief that was griped between her enormous plastic breasts.  
  
"It's Lieutenant." Buffy said shortly  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. No one really liked Kurt but no one would really hurt him. Everyone knew that if we hurt him he would destroy us."  
  
Well someone did Buffy thought sourly, "Were you ever involved with Kurt, intimately?"  
  
"Oh gosh no. He would always hit on me but I always turned him down because I have a boyfriend of my own. My little Stevie, it'll be four months in a week. We're in love."  
  
"Gee, that's fascinating and will really help me in my investigation." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
..  
  
Fifteen minutes later Buffy left Bambi's room and ran right into Tara.  
  
"Oh, you already questioned Ms. Wilson? I was going to do that." Tara said pouting  
  
"You didn't want that, trust me. Bambi is quite the idiot."  
  
"Really? So she's not going to be on your short list?"  
  
"Anyone who lives with that much pink is not a killer, she's a Barbie doll." Buffy said walking to the prop master's office.  
  
Buffy turned a corner and found herself staring down a long dark corridor with two lights that flashed on and off like in a horror movie.  
  
"Well, this is nice and scary, come on McClay." Buffy said leading the way down the hallway  
  
"This place is creepy. Gives me the heebie jeebies." Tara said  
  
"The what? Oh never mind, we're here." Buffy said as they reached a door that was clearly marked 'Prop Master' in strong bold letters.  
  
Buffy decided that knocking wouldn't do any good, so she just opened the door. Or attempted to.  
  
"Gee, looks like the prop master might have something to hide McClay, won't this be interesting." She said as she backed up and gave the door one good solid kick sending it flying off its rusty hinges.  
  
"Shit Summers. Where the hell do you keep your strength?" Tara asked amazed at what her partner had just done  
  
"It's not that big a deal." Buffy said heading over to the main table, looking for any evidence or clues.  
  
Buffy was rummaging through papers and files until she heard someone coming toward the door.  
  
She decided to keep looking through files while the man who she assumed was the prop master, stormed in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing in my office?" the man with curly brown hair and fuming green eyes said  
  
"Mr. Stevenson?" Buffy asked not looking up  
  
"Yeah I'm Mr. Stevenson and I'm pretty pissed at the moment because I have a couple of cops on a fucking power trip going through my shit." He said fuming  
  
"Look, I'm Lieutenant Summers and this is Detective McClay, we need to know if you saw anything weird before the performance began this evening." she said calmly letting him study her badge  
  
"I don't give a fuck who you are; get the hell out of my office."  
  
Buffy liked him immediately.  
  
"Listen Mr. Stevenson, we can do this here or at the station. Your choice."  
  
"Fine I'll answer your god damn questions if it will get you out of my office." He said taking a seat  
  
"Alright, thank you. Did you notice anything odd, or out of place before or during the performance?" Buffy asked leaning against his old wood desk  
  
"Nope. Not a thing was out of place, everything was where it should've been."  
  
"Did you like Kurt Delaney?"  
  
"Hell no. Bastard threatened me a couple of times then tried to hit me. Guy's better off dead." Mr. Stevenson said scoffing  
  
"He hit you?" Buffy asked curiously  
  
"Tried. Asshole tried to hit me but didn't. I didn't have the prop that he was using for the scene he was doing in the exact place it should've been, he flipped out, started calling me all sorts of nasty names and that's when the son of a bitch came at me."  
  
"If there's anything you can remember, anything at all, give me a call." Buffy said giving Mr. Stevenson a card that Tara had handed her  
  
"Great. Now get the hell out of my office."  
  
..  
  
"So we've established that Kurt Delaney was a bastard. Wonder what other colorful things we'll get to hear about him." Buffy said as she and Tara made their way back on stage to a waiting Spike.  
  
"Everything going well love?" Spike asked as Buffy walked the length of the stage to him  
  
"Yeah, seems like Kurt here wasn't well liked."  
  
"Hmm." Was all he said  
  
Buffy's eyes were rolling over the crowd when she saw her commander decked out in a nice evening gown apparently looking for her date, or someone that she had come with.  
  
A man, that Buffy thought looked wickedly familiar, walked up to Kate, kissed her cheek, took her arm and proceeded out the door.  
  
Even after the pair had left, Buffy was still trying to place the mysterious man her Commander had come with.  
  
Tara was saying something to Buffy about witness statements, when it hit her.  
  
Buffy knew who the mysterious man was that had kissed her Commander.  
  
The man was Lindsey McDonald.  
  
..  
  
A/N: I know it's a little short but I'm having a little bit of writers block and that just really sucks, plus my entire body aches, quite literally, because of dance. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you like that I'm making Lindsey and Kate a 'thing'. There will be more kissage between the newlyweds and the new couple, but all in good time : ) Happy reviewing!  
  
.:Faith:. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in what, to me, feels like forever. My account got frozen for a while, that's why it took so long for me to post chapter two. Then I just got kind of lazy and decided to not update, hah, sorry about that. I quit dance because I found out that my instructor is a pedophile. It's just been a bad week. But hey, no more pesky dance, lol. I'm going to really try and make this as good as I can, but I have a nasty case of writer's block. I know what I'm going to do . . . I just don't know how I'm gonna get there yet. Well enjoy my latest installment and leave me lovelies : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at her commander and the pain in her ass that was Lindsey, walk out the door to do god knows what.  
  
"Uh- Buffy?" Tara asked as she watched her partner catch flies  
  
Buffy snapped out of her stupor when Tara nudged her.  
  
"That asshole is banging her." Buffy said as she narrowed her eyes at the retreating couple  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing love" Spike said from behind her  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
..  
  
"I cannot believe her! She's the fucking Commander and she's sleeping around with sleaze like Lindsey McDonald of Wolfram & Hart. God, the world is going to hell." Buffy said when her and Spike got up to their bedroom, she proceeded to peel out of her clothes and make a beeline for the shower.  
  
"She is a grown woman pet. She can make her own choices." Spike said as he unbuttoned his shirt  
  
"No she can't" she called from the shower as she stepped out; all she needed was a quick rejuvenation to get her blood flowing.  
  
She walked out into the bedroom and saw Spike standing there with his hair all messy, just the way she liked it, and boxers riding low on his hips.  
  
"Damn you look hot."  
  
"I could say the same for you," he said as he studied her wrapped in a towel, hair and skin still damp from her shower.  
  
He walked over to her and caught her in a mind numbing kiss.  
  
"Wow, you really know how to make a girl loose it." Buffy said trying to get her breath back  
  
"Hmm." Was his reply as he began to kiss her neck  
  
"No, I have to- work-"she began as she was already rolling her eyes in ecstasy when he dropped the towel.  
  
..  
  
"Whoever said sex wasn't a stimulator obviously never had sex with you before." Buffy said as she looked over Spike's shoulder as he typed away on the keyboard.  
  
"Why darling, you're so sweet." He said not looking up  
  
"So what have you got on our friend Kurt?" she asked  
  
"Not much, just the usual info. I'm going to try a little deeper and see what dirt I can dig up."  
  
"Ok I'll just-"she was cut off by her communicator beeping  
  
"Summers,"  
  
"Dispatch, Summers, Lieutenant Buffy. Possible homicide at Promenade Towers in Downtown Los Angeles 123 South Figueroa Street apartment 6A."  
  
"Dispatch acknowledged, notify McClay, Detective Tara." Buffy said as she clicked off her communicator  
  
"Well, looks like I get to visit an old friend."  
  
..  
  
Buffy walked into the lobby of the Promenade Towers and made her way up to the apartment.  
  
As she stepped off the elevator she was unpleasently greeted by Faith Hargrove.  
  
"Ah, Faith. Just the woman I wanted to see." Buffy said as she began to side step and make her way past her  
  
"I hope you know that I have filed an official complaint about the manner that you used with me at the crime scene this evening."  
  
"Well, I didn't know that, but thanks for the heads up." Said Buffy as she pushed Faith to the side out of the way, but was stopped when Faith grabbed Buffy's arm in a not so friendly way.  
  
"I will make sure that you and your career is destroyed by the time I'm finished with you," Faith said in a low voice  
  
"You better take your hands off me Officer before I slam your goddamn face into the floor." She growled  
  
"Using profanity and threatening an Officer is against the law, and I intend to inform your superiors of this little—incident."  
  
"You do that. And keep in mind that I can make your life a hell of a lot worse than you can make mine." Buffy snatched her arm out of Faith's grip and stormed off towards the apartment.  
  
Tara ran into a mumbling and mightily pissed off Faith Hargrove as Tara stepped off the elevator and Faith onto, but not without sending Tara a poisonous stare.  
  
"Geez, what's her—"Tara began as she stepped into the apartment but stopped as she saw who was lying in front of her carved up.  
  
"Oh my god is that--? Oh god Summers is that--?" Tara started covering her mouth with her hand  
  
"Yeah. It's Warren Meers."  
  
..  
  
A/N: I know it's short . . . I'll update again tonight, but I just thought that it would be the perfect time to end it, and I figured I would give you guys something since y'all have waited all week. I'm really sorry about that by the way. Oh, and if I don't end up updating tomorrow, then something will be up on Sunday, I'm getting my hair cut and family is coming tomorrow afternoon so I don't know how much free time I'll have. Anyway, don't forget to leave me lovelies : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. In relation to the question where I got the last name Hargrove, it's from Cruel Intentions, that one movie with Sarah Michelle. It was Annette's last name, and I couldn't think of anything else, lol. 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow I'm really sorry it's taken me a week to update, but I've been real busy with work and school and all that and I've been so tired when I come home I don't really feel like writing. I'm making this a good long chapter as a sort of . . . make up for the waiting, I'll try and update when I can. Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Record on McClay." Buffy said crouching down to see the remains of Warren Meers  
  
"I – I don't know if I can Summers," Tara said backing up, "This is worse than his sister."  
  
Buffy got up and looked Tara straight in the eye.  
  
"If you can't handle this than I suggest that you leave and I'll get someone in here who can handle it." She said in a low rumbling tone  
  
Tara swallowed and her eyes where taken over by anger.  
  
"Doesn't this even bother you at all? Someone that you used to know is lying in front of you dead in the most horrible way, and you're just sitting there like it's nothing. You _comforted_ him when his sister died and all you can do now is stand over him and say 'too bad one less fucker to take care of'." She broke off with tears in her eyes but her voice was steady and furious as ever, "How can you sit there and act like it's not a big deal?"  
  
Buffy stared at her for a moment, taken aback from what her partner had just said to her.  
  
"I care" Buffy finally said in a low voice  
  
"Well you might want to try showing it because you could've fooled all of us." Tara stated looking around at the crime scene that had stopped what they were doing to watch the two 'square off'  
  
Buffy's hands shot out and grabbed Tara's arms holding her in a death grip.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm feeling. And for you to insinuate that I don't give a shit makes me want to hurt you real bad right now. Warren might not have been the most upstanding citizen LA has to offer, but he shouldn't have died like this. No one deserves to die like this. He's mine now and that means I will do everything in my power to make sure that whoever killed him gets stopped." She finished in a low voice shoving a surprised Tara back a little, "Now, if you have a problem with me or the way I do things I suggest putting in for a different partner and getting the hell out of my sight now."  
  
"No sir. I'll stay." She said turning her recorder on  
  
..  
  
As Buffy walked into her office at the Station she felt a little faint but passed it off as dizziness from the crime scene.  
  
She walked to her coffee maker and programmed a pot hoping that the strong black coffee would get rid of the uneasiness in her stomach. She sat in her chair and stared out her grimy window looking at the busy street below.  
  
Her office phone rang snapping her out of her catatonic state.  
  
"Summers," she answered  
  
"Hey love." Came Spike's voice  
  
"Hi, listen, I can't really talk right now. I just caught a case, and McClay's pissed at me."  
  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Your voice sounds scratchy, are you alright?" he asked concerned  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, go—I dunno – buy a country or something." She said hoping she would have time to hang the phone up before he could reply  
  
"Just promise me," came his voice, "that you will eat something other than a candy bar."  
  
"Nag, nag, nag"  
  
"I love you too pet" he said hanging the phone up  
  
..  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I have to end it here but I am having really bad writer's block and I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to put it in words and how to get there. I promise I'll try and update again this weekend. Thanks for the patience.  
  
.:Faith:. 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Alright I'll soften her up, but I had to make her that way to explain something later on.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Buffy had just gotten back from giving Commander Lockley her written report. As she made her way through the bullpen to her office she found something that she wasn't expecting to find in her office.  
  
Tara.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat as she walked to her desk.  
  
"Listen. I want to apologize for the way I acted this morning. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have used force on you. And if you want to you can file a complaint." Buffy said meeting Tara's eyes  
  
"No sir, I do not want to do that. I am also apologizing for the way I acted this morning. I had no right to question the Head Investigator's methods." Tara said in a monotone voice and flat eyes  
  
"First of all Tara, take that stick out of your ass. I just apologized to you. And I am sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have flipped out on you. I'm just . . . not feeling well."  
  
Tara looked surprised at Buffy's use of her first name, and then sighed heavily.  
  
"You were right though. If you let it get to you, it will eat away at your insides."  
  
"Ok. So, are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. Anything you need me to do?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I need you to call Burkle and hassle her. She still hasn't given me the results for the noose that was used on stage." Buffy coughed a three times and had Tara looking at her funny  
  
"Are you ok? You seem like you might have a cold or something, you're voice is all scratchy and stuff."  
  
"I'm fine. I just need something to eat. Go hassle Burkle." Buffy sat down in her desk chair and felt a little faint.  
  
_What is happening to me?_ she thought _I've never felt this way before._  
  
..  
  
"Summers. Buffy! Buffy wake up, please wake up!" said a female stranger as she tried to shake Buffy awake  
  
"Wha—What happened?" asked a groggy Buffy  
  
"You fainted." Said Kate  
  
"I whated?"  
  
"You fainted; you were at in your chair when I saw you faint from the pen. What happened?" Kate asked  
  
"I—I don't know." Buffy said shaking her head clear, then realizing that it was a bad idea too late said, "I'm sorry, excuse me." And rushed off to the bathroom to be sick  
  
..  
  
Buffy stared at her reflection in the Station's bathroom mirror.  
  
Her face was paler than usual and her eyes looked unusually dark and sunken into her head. She had been sick three times and her stomach still didn't feel like it was going to give up.  
  
She splashed cold water on her face and loved the way the cool water melted with her flaming hot skin.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she said aloud

..  
  
"You should take the rest of the day off. You're obviously not feeling well." Kate said as Buffy walked back into her office  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little stomach flu or whatever, it's over now." She said coughing four times  
  
"That is not the stomach flu that is something more. You should go see a doctor or something."  
  
"No! Look I'm fine. I am perfectly capable of doing my job." Buffy said coughing two more times and resting a hand on the corner of her desk from the queasiness that was overwhelming her.  
  
"Summers, you are not alright. You need to go home. Have Spike look after you or something."  
  
"I'm telling you—"Buffy began but was interrupted by Kate  
  
"And I'm no longer telling you I am ordering you. I can't have sick cops working. Go home and sleep." She said in a gentle voice  
  
..  
  
Buffy made her way through the corridors of her house and plopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Love, why are you home so early." Spike asked walking into the bedroom seeing his wife lying sprawled on the midnight blue sheets.  
  
"Lockley made me. She said I was—"Buffy trailed off  
  
"That you were what?"  
  
Buffy sighed than gave in.  
  
"That I was too sick to work today. She has this crazy notion that I have the flu or something." She said rolling onto her stomach, then deciding that was a bad idea, rolled onto her left side.  
  
"And are you?" Spike asked walking over to Buffy and trailing a line up and down her back  
  
"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Buffy said getting to her feet  
  
"Well, you look fine to me."  
  
Buffy coughed a few times and Spike raised a brow at her.  
  
"But you don't sound fine. Come, lay down and I'll make you some soup." He said getting up and making his way to the kitchenette  
  
"I don't want any god damn soup. I want to go back to work." Buffy said defiantly  
  
"You're going to eat this and you're going to feel better. I can't have my wife coughing up a lung and dying before I've finished with her." He said handing her a steaming bowl of chicken noodle  
  
"I hate it when you say 'my wife' in that tone." She said glaring at Spike  
  
"I know. Eat up, you'll feel better. Promise."  
  
Buffy started eating until she realized that the soup was tranq'd.  
  
"Oh shit. You drugged the soup." She said as her eyes were already rolling up  
  
"Yes I did. And it was because you needed some sleep."  
  
When Spike was sure Buffy was asleep and she couldn't hurt him, he took a blanket from a chair and wrapped her up in it.  
  
"Sweet dreams my angel. You're gonna kill me in the morning." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
..  
  
Buffy woke to machines buzzing and tubes stuck in her arms. Startled she shot straight up and came face to face with Spike.  
  
"As soon as I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass." She said snarling  
  
"Now, now love. You needed medical attention. You failed to tell me that you had fainted at work."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Ah. I'll keep that one in mind."  
  
"Bite me. How the hell do you get these things off?" she growled as she tried to rip out the needles that were hooked into her  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that pet."  
  
"Kiss my ass. I need to get out of here, now." Buffy said  
  
"No, you don't. Hi, I'm Doctor McNamara." Said the good doctor that had appeared in the doorway  
  
"Get me out of here now." Buffy said sending him a death glare that would have anyone else trembling  
  
"She doesn't much care for hospitals." Spike said amused  
  
"I caught that. Now Mrs. Raleigh—"  
  
"Oh now you've done it mate." Spike said with humor thick in his voice  
  
"Call me that again you're gonna be the one that needs medical attention. My name is Lieutenant. Lieutenant Buffy Summers." She said angrily  
  
"Right. Lieutenant Summers. It seems you have a very severe case of the flu. We need to take another blood test and keep you for a few days for observation."  
  
"Like hell you are. I'm going home right now." She said trying to get out of the bed  
  
"No, you're not," the doctor said pushing her back down, "Something else has come up and we need to keep you here. You're not leaving the hospital Lieutenant."  
  
Buffy sat back defeated and sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine."  
  
..  
  
Two days later, Buffy was still sitting in the same hospital bed and pissed as ever.  
  
"They told me that I could go home today, and now they're saying they have to keep me here another night? No fucking way. I'm leaving." She said ripping out the IV's in her hands.  
  
"You're going to lie down and listen to what the good doctor has to say. He said he has some news that he has to tell us." Spike said pushing Buffy back into the same spot she had been lying in for nearly three days.  
  
"Hello Lieutenant. Feeling better I hope." Said Dr. McNamara as he walked into the room looking at a clipboard filled with information.  
  
"I have some good news for you Lieutenant." Said the doctor  
  
"I get to leave here?" Buffy asked hopefully making Spike smile  
  
"Even better." He said looking at his clipboard as if for conformation  
  
"Mr. Raleigh, Lieutenant Summers. You're going to have a baby." Said McNamara beaming a smile at Buffy  
  
Buffy's face fell and her mind went into a whirl or statements.  
  
"What?!" she yelled angry surprise  
  
..  
  
A/N: Well, I figured I'd make it a little interesting and spice it up a bit. Hopefully you'll like and review : )  
  
.:Faith:.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but work has been so crazy and by the time I get home, I'm just wiped out. Well, I went to the comic-can convention last Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I saw Eliza and Sarah, and I met Amber Benson. She's so sweet. Anyway, here's my sixth installment.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. If any of you have read the in death books. . . there will be a cameo, haha, by the main character. : )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own Spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either. I also don't own any characters developed by J.D. Robb.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Buffy looked at Doctor McNamara with disbelief while Spike sat in his small brown chair staring at the floor with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. I'm whating a what?" Buffy exclaimed with a look of shock plastered on her face.

The doctor laughed and simply said, "You and your husband are going to have a baby."

"But—but, how? I mean, ok yeah, I know how, but well. How?"

"See love, first a man and a woman fall in love . . . and when they decide that they love each other enough—"Spike began smirking when Buffy shot him a death glare.

"Uck, forget it." She said in mock disgust ..

As Buffy crossed the threshold of the place that had become her home, she couldn't have been happier.

"Welcome home pet." Spike said picking her up and cradling her against him as he climbed the stairs

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Buffy

"I'm taking charge in being manly and carrying you."

"I can walk perfectly fine you know."

"Yes I'm aware, and somehow I just can't seem to care." He said with a smirk

Buffy rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Alright fine. But just this once."

..

It was cold, and the hunger that was paining her stomach was killer. Slowly and cautiously the girl opened her eyes and was blinded by the white light that was shining through the window.

Her body ached; she tried to not move her body so much because when she would a thousand knives would prick her body in a variety of places.

Wincing and gritting her teeth, she carefully set her feet on the dusty hardwood floor and began to creep across the room. The floorboard creaked and she froze, waiting helplessly for something horrible to happen.

When nothing happened her features softened and she breathed a small, quiet sigh of relief.  
  
She turned a corner and muffled a scream as a hand covered her mouth.  
  
It was her father. Her father had found her and now she would have to pay.  
  
..  
  
Buffy shot out of bed panting and sweating. Her face contorted into confusion as if she was trying to place something.  
  
"Love, are you ok?" Spike asked as he made his way into the bedroom bearing coffee  
  
"I just had a—a nightmare." Buffy said raking a hand through her damp hair  
  
Spike set the mugs down on the side table and was at her side in an instant.  
  
"What happened, tell me about it." He said putting an arm around her drawing her into an embrace  
  
She relayed the information to him and set rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
"Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."  
  
"It's ok. You can't always be there for me."  
  
"I know, and that's what kills me."  
  
..  
  
"Alright so what new information have you got for me?" Buffy asked as she and Tara walked into her office  
  
"I thought the doctor said you had to stay home for a week." Tara said  
  
"If I stayed home in bed for a week I would kill myself. Now, I ask again, what do you have for me?"  
  
"Well turns out that Ms. Wilson was in another play in New York, 'Witness and Prosecution'. Another murder took place as the play was ending."  
  
"Who was the primary?" Buffy asked intrigued  
  
"A Lieutenant Eve Dallas, word on the street is she's one hard bitch."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm harder. Get me her number and for Christ sake's get me Burkle."  
  
..  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to end it there. . . but I'm so fucking tired. It's been a very tiring week. I will try my very hardest to update no later than Tuesday. . . I have the day off on Monday so I'll be able to write. . . hope you guys had a good weekend, my b-day was on Friday so I got all sorts of pressies : ) review as always  
  
.:Faith:.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, I promised that this would be up by Tuesday and voila! Here we are. Hope you like and don't forget to give me lots and lots of reviews or I might not continue. Haha, yeah right. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week but work starts again tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm doing at night, so, yeah. Anyway, here it is.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own Spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either. I also don't own Eve or any characters from the books. Damn.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy pressed a hand to her stomach before making the call to New York. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant yet. She didn't want anyone to know because then the baby pools would start and then the jokes and then the—well, she just didn't want anyone to know yet.  
  
Buffy picked the phone up and dialed the number to the New York precinct that had Lieutenant Eve Dallas waiting.  
  
"Morris that better be you with the god damn tox report." Came a very female and very pissed off voice  
  
Buffy was taken aback at her curt tone but didn't let it faze her for more than a few minutes.  
  
"Is this Lieutenant Dallas?" Buffy asked cautiously  
  
"Yeah this is Dallas Who the hell is this?"  
  
"This is Lieutenant Buffy Summers from the LAPD; it appears that we have a like crime."  
  
In her tiny New York office, Eve sat back placing her boots on her desk and crossing her ankles.  
  
"And which Homicide would that be?" she asked  
  
"A little while back you handled a case that took place during a play, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, that's correct."  
  
"Well, turns out that someone decided to pull the same act . . . no pun intended. One of the people that was in your play is in mine."  
  
"Is that so? Which one?" Eve asked as she took a long drink from her coffee  
  
"Uh, Bambi Wilson, do you remember her?"  
  
"How can I forget her? Well, first there's the name, then there's the fact that she's a total dink. But yeah, I remember her."  
  
"She's a part of the homicide I'm investigating."  
  
Eve placed her feet on the ground and leaned in intrigued.  
  
"Is that so? Well I'll be damned. Can you hang on a minute Summers?"  
  
Buffy waited on the other line while she heard muffled voices on the end.  
  
"I don't give a shit, I said I wanted it today and I want it today! I don't care if he's on a cruise in the fucking Bahamas. Get him back here Peabody, I want him back here by twenty three hundred." Buffy heard Eve yell  
  
"Sorry about that. My medical examiner decided that he was going to take the week off, fucking asshole." Eve said obviously angered  
  
"Alright, here's what I was thinking. You could fly out here and we could look exchange case files and compare notes."  
  
There was a long silence on the other end that made Buffy worry that she was going to say no and hang up.  
  
"Alright Summers, I'll be there day after tomorrow, is that alright? I have to wrap some things up here before I leave."  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Here's my number so you know where to reach me," Buffy relayed her phone number and hung the phone up.  
  
..  
  
Just as Buffy was leaving her office her phone rang.  
  
"God it is just so damn tempting to just walk out and not care until tomorrow morning." She sighed and walked over to the phone and answered  
  
"Summers?"  
  
"Burkle? Jesus Christ, I've been trying to get a hold of you for fucking two days. Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I've been busy. Listen, I have the results of the rope."  
  
"It's about god damn time." Buffy said under her breath.  
  
"Bad news, the rope is completely standard and can be found anywhere. The make is also standard. Stuff that you would use for roping up a canoe to the roof of your garage or something, and lastly, the manufacturer is a place called, Angel Face."  
  
"Thanks, I'll try and see how much room we have to work with that."  
  
"There's something else Summers." Fred said with a hint of worry in her voice  
  
"What is it?" she said mildly irritated that she didn't just leave the phone ringing  
  
"Hargrove, you know, Faith? She's bad news."  
  
"Yeah I got that."  
  
"And she really hates you."  
  
"Got that too, if there's nothing else Burkle I would like to go home."  
  
"Yeah, there is something else. You went to the academy with her, in '93. She's hated you because you were the best that was being produced and everyone was talking about you and not her. She's switched precincts and divisions a lot. No one wants to deal with her for a long period of time because she's such a bitch. She's been filing complaints like crazy about you, saying that you threatened her and that you did all this shit that no one would believe. She even said that you called her last night saying that you were going to kill her. She's envious of you, and she will try her hardest to take you down."  
  
Buffy was silent for a while, trying to take in all the information that was just passed on to her.  
  
"Well, thanks. Uh—thanks for the update." She said clearing her throat  
  
"You're welcome. I only did it because I like you."  
  
Before another word was said Fred hung up the phone. Buffy placed the phone in the cradle and stared at it for a good long while before deciding that she had to get home and go to sleep.  
  
..  
  
Her dreams of a fluffy bed and a naked Spike vanished as she saw Faith coming towards her at almost a run.  
  
"You think you can threaten me with phone calls in the middle of the night?" Faith shrieked her brown eyes wild with rage  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy said calmly trying not to let her temper show  
  
"Don't even play that game with me Summers. You know exactly what you did. You called me, last night at four am threatening me."  
  
"First of all, I don't make threats. And secondly, why would I waste my time with someone like you?" Buffy said cocking her head to the side hoping she'd get a reaction  
  
She did and Faith went wild. The fist that came across Buffy's face threw her off guard and the rain of fists that went into her stomach sent Buffy over the edge.  
  
Buffy grabbed Faith by her arms and threw her as far as she could across the room. She couldn't walk away however and stormed over to Faith as she lay sprawled on the floor. Buffy raised a fist ready to pound but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Now as much as I like to see cat fights between two women, I regrettably say that you two should walk away." Xander said as he stared hard at Buffy  
  
Buffy threw her arm down and sent a death glare to Faith.  
  
"I'm filing a complaint that you physically abused me Summers! You're career is over!" Faith yelled across the room as the remaining people that were still working just went back to work as if nothing happened.  
  
"Now, you wanna tell me how the hell that got started?" Xander asked  
  
"It's a long story, I have to get home." Buffy said pressing a hand to her stomach  
  
..  
  
Buffy walked through the door of the house and was greeted by Spike who was walking down the steps.  
  
"Buffy, love, is everything alright?" he asked  
  
"Uh—yeah, it should be. Faith just went crazy on me and decided my face would be a real nice place to take out her aggression." She said smiling a bit, though the humor never reached her eyes  
  
"Well, let's get you upstairs and into bed."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
..  
  
Faith was walking down the street towards her apartment furious.  
  
"She thinks she has reign all over the god damn station. I'll show her. I know how people like her have gotten up in rank . . . all because of sex. I should be the one wearing the Lieutenants badge; I'm the one who should be out there solving all the high profile cases. Who the hell are you?" she asked as she reached the front of her building  
  
"I'm the person that will be killing you tonight." Said the person  
  
"Oh yeah, that's real funny. Move aside." Faith said pushing the figure aside and trying to find the right key to go in the lock  
  
She had just gotten the key in the lock when the figure smacked her over the head with a hard blunt object.  
  
She dropped to the floor lifeless as the figure that stood over her said while dragging her into an ally, "Now we're gonna make this as long and painful as possible."  
  
..  
  
The communicator's shrill cry rang through the still air of the bedroom like a fog horn.  
  
Buffy woke groggy and reluctantly pulled herself away from Spike's arms and answered her communicator.  
  
"Lieutenant Summers," she answered, her voice fuzzy as she ran a hand through her massive bed head  
  
"Dispatch Summers, Lieutenant Buffy. Homicide DOS," dispatch gave her the coordinates of where she was to go and Buffy clicked off after telling them to notify Tara.  
  
"I'll drive you." Spike said as he dragged pants on  
  
"It amazes me how light you sleep and how you're always perfectly awake," she said in mild interest as she dragged on her own pants.  
  
..  
  
Buffy and Spike arrived at the ally where dispatch had told her to go. She stepped out of the car and into hell.  
  
There was blood smeared and splattered all over the already grimy walls. There was a crowd already forming even though it was four in the morning and Buffy felt that it was only moments to go before the media got wave and bombarded the place with cameras.  
  
"Who do we have?" Buffy asked Tara who had arrived earlier.  
  
"I think you should give this case to someone else, sir." Tara said with compassion in her voice  
  
Buffy pushed her way passed her, "What the hell do you mea—"a wave of sorrow and perhaps pity had Buffy stopping in her tracks  
  
There, lying in front of her, lie Faith Hargrove. She was stripped and her badge was resting between her breasts with blood smeared on it. Her stomach was cut open in a vicious diagonal exposing her intestines and everything between.  
  
"Oh my god," Buffy said resisting the urge to gag she held it down and forced herself to take deep breaths.  
  
She bent down to take a closer look at the body, she slightly turned Faith's head to the side and saw what Buffy presumed, had killed her.  
  
There was a gash in the back of Faith's head the size of Spike's fist and blood was smeared all over her neck and face.  
  
"This is symbolism." Buffy said gesturing toward the badge  
  
"What do you mean?" Tara asked  
  
"Blood on the badge . . . think about it." Was all Buffy said  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I really think you should give this case to someone else." Tara said  
  
"No. Faith might've been a bitch to me in life. But in death, she's mine."  
  
..  
  
Buffy made her way into the office trying to avoid the stares that she was getting from her fellow co-workers. Word would've spread by now that Faith had died and that she had the case.  
  
She just walked into her office and shut the door to work on the paper work that she was going to be bombarded with.  
  
Just as she had closed her door and sat down to a relaxing day of going over files, her phone had rung.  
  
"Summers,"  
  
"Lieutenant this is Commander Lockley. I need you in my office immediately." She said and hung up  
  
Buffy looked at the phone as she hung up and said, "Well that can't be good,"  
  
..  
  
Buffy walked into the Commander's office and instantly went on guard at the display that was spread out before her. Her commander and the guy from IAB were both sitting in chairs before her.  
  
"What's this about?" Buffy asked skeptically  
  
"Sit down Lieutenant." Kate said  
  
"I'd rather stand commander, until I know what's going on."  
  
"Very well. You've had some complaints filed against you by Officer Faith Hargrove."  
  
"Yes, I haven't had so much as a smudge on my record in all my years on the force. What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has come to our attention that you have threatened Officer Hargrove with physical harm." Piped up Wesley as he turned to face Buffy  
  
Buffy shot him a look of death and said as calmly as she could muster, "Yes I did. That was after she placed her hands on me in a threatening way. It's all on record, you have the record, and I suggest you watch it." She said in an icy tone  
  
"That's enough Lieutenant." Kate said  
  
Buffy took several deep breaths to calm her and asked directly to Kate, "Alright fine. Why am I here?"  
  
"It has also come to our attention that you are Head Investigator of the homicide involving Officer Hargrove." Wesley continued to say  
  
"Yeah that's right . . ." she said not wanting to know where they were going with this  
  
"We, as a group, have come to the conclusion that we cannot have you running the investigation, it will raise too many questions. We suggest that you go on leave, with pay, until this issue is resolved." He concluded  
  
"Are you saying I'm a suspect?" Buffy said appalled  
  
"No, we are not saying that at all. We're simply saying that we think you should take a leave of absence for the time being."  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Buffy asked defiantly  
  
"We're not suggesting, we're ordering," Kate said "I'm going to need your gun and your badge."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock, embarrassment, and horror.  
  
_They want to take my badge?_ she thought to herself  
  
"I'm sorry Summers, there's nothing I can do." Kate said softly  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide and filled with emotion. Tears were on the peak of falling but she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
Slowly, she raised her hand to her harness, un-strapped her gun and set it on the table. With great reluctance and hesitance she reached toward her belt and un-hooked her badge. Everything she had worked for, everything she was, thrown away.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . Buffy. I promise to have you re-instated as soon as I can." Kate said  
  
Without saying a word, Buffy turned and walked out of the office.  
  
..  
  
_Everything is gone. Everything is falling apart._ she thought to herself _Nothing matters anymore. I am nothing now. Everything I worked for, everything I stand for is gone. Oh my god, what am I going to do?_  
  
Tara was walking toward Buffy and saw that she had tears in her eyes and stopped.  
  
"Summers, are you ok?" she asked  
  
"They took it." Was all Buffy said  
  
"Took what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"They took my badge." Buffy shot back angrily as she walked off toward the elevator  
  
"Oh dear god." Tara said as she walked Buffy get into the elevator and fall apart

..  
A/N: I hope that was long enough for you guys. Took me a while to write it. Well, a lot of shit happened in this chapter, and a lot more is gonna happen in the next one, so tune in next time as we explore how Buffy _really_ feels. R & R : )  
  
.:Faith:.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in three weeks. I stayed at my mom's a little longer than I expected and I've been busy getting ready for school and I've been having a hard time trying to figure out what I'm going to do next in my story. So anyway, I got my first job today! Yay me! That might prevent me from updating sooner than I usually would. I'm really sorry but I will try and update again by this weekend.

.:Faith:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly, The character Eve Dallas and Roarke . . . I don't own, very sadly, they belong to J.D. Robb.  
  
Rating: R mostly for language

Chapter Eight:

Buffy walked to her car, she unlocked the door and got behind the wheel. She laid her head down on the steering wheel and cried her eyes out.

Meanwhile, Tara made a call to Spike to tell him what had happened with Buffy.

"They took her badge." Tara told him

"Oh god." Was all he said

After Buffy had calmed down some, she pulled out of her parking place as a civilian. She hated the idea that she wouldn't be involved with the investigation and that it probably would be handed over to someone like Xander.

As she drove through the streets of LA her mind wandered off to what it would be like if she was never offered her job back and if she was asked to retire. That made her start to cry again as she pulled into the drive of her home.

Her hair was a mess, her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were puffy and filling rapidly with fresh tears. She walked up the steps to the cherry wood door and turned the handle.

Normally stepping in from the coldness and into the heat would've lightened Buffy's mood, but not today. She headed up the stairs and straight to the bedroom to have a blistering hot shower and crawl into her bed.

She stepped out of the shower, not really feeling any better. She pulled on her pajamas slowly. When Spike saw her she looked like she was in some sort of a trance. Her eyes weren't really focused on anything and her body movements were controlled and slow. He walked toward her as she curled herself into a vulnerable ball on the bed and draped a blanket delicately over her form. He rubbed her back a little and kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off to a disturbed sleep.

When Spike quietly shut the bedroom door behind him he stormed off to his office to make a phone call.

"What the hell do you mean 'you have to do this'?" he yelled into the receiver to Kate Lockely

"We have to take the necessary precautions. If I let Buffy stay in command people will wonder what kind of precinct I'm running here. You don't understand, Buffy is a suspect in murder. Murder, something that she's supposed to be against. There is evidence against her that she physically abused Hargrove. The evidence as of now stands against her. I had to suspend her for the time being." Kate said trying to calm an obviously pissed off Spike

"She was with me the entire night, there is no possible way she could have murdered Hargrove. I'll testify if you need me to."

"Your testimony would be shaky. Many would think that you would just say that to save her ass. There were some diaries in Hargrove's apartment that held some . . . things that said Buffy had climbed up the ladder by giving sexual favors. She then went on to describe that she had only married you for the fame and the money. Anyone who knows Buffy would know that was false but this woman was obviously disturbed and refused to believe anything but was what she thought up in that crazy head of hers."

Spike ran a shaking hand through his hair and placed it on the table next to him.

"Fine," he sighed "I won't do anything for right now, but you can bet your ass you'll be hearing from my lawyers."

As he hung the phone up he picked up the whiskey he had poured earlier and downed it. He stared into the glass for a few seconds and for lack of anything better to do, and to release some aggression, he through it against the wall.

It had been a day since she had been kicked out of her own office and Buffy wasn't feeling any better. She woke alone which put her into an even deeper state of sadness because she was hoping to hang on to Spike for the rest of ever.

She tossed the blanket that Spike had put over her the night before and proceeded to the shower. She ran her fingers through her tousled bed hair and stopped as she saw Spike standing between her and a blissful shower.

"What?" she asked her voice still groggy from waking

"You need to eat something. You don't look well." He told her taking all of her in

"No shit. I don't feel that great either. Can you move please?"

"No. Are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself today or are you going to lie in bed again and think about what you had?" he asked her in a terse tone

Taken aback at what he had just said to her, she blinked a few times before it actually registered with her.

"They kicked me out. I have nothing to stand for anymore. Nothing matters anymore." She said quietly

"They're just symbols. They have no significant meaning."

"They're everything I've worked for and now they're gone."

"Well you can always work for me. I'm sure we can find you a nice job in Security. With your experience it shouldn't be a problem." He crossed to a small desk pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled deeply. If she wasn't going to pull herself out of this stupor then he sure as hell was going to do it himself. He thought.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said in a disgusted tone

"Work for me. You'll probably be asked to retire after it's all said and done, and you would sure get paid a hell of a lot more than a Homicide Lieutenant."

"I am **_not_** coming to work for you." She said, the anger building up inside of her

"That you could stay at home and take care of the children." Spike said taking another drag

"Whoa, whoa, what?" taken by surprise she stepped back a little

"I do want to have children with you Buffy. Maybe not at this moment, but some time in the future."

"You know what; I need to think about some things." Buffy said pushing Spike out of the way and moving down to the work out room.

When she got down the stairs and into the Exercise room she pulled grey sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top. She pulled out the dummy and started to pummel away on it. Imagining that it was Spike of course.

From a safe distance back up in his office, Spike watched her on the security monitor. He watched her destroy his dummy.

"That's right love; kick the shit out of me." He said as he pulled out another cigarette, lit it and took a drag from it.

He watched as she kicked, what would have been his balls, and winced.

"Well, I guess I deserve that."

Buffy walked back up the stairs, straight into the bedroom and made a beeline for the shower while stripping. She turned the water to blistering hot and stepped into the hot steamy paradise.

After she had turned the water off, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped herself in its warm fluffiness.

She walked into the bedroom to find Spike sitting on the bed. She walked over to him, pushed him down so that he was lying down. She straddled him and leaned her head down into an earth shattering kiss.

"Well, uh . . . looks like you're feeling better." Spike said, his mind spinning the breath taken out of him

"No, I'm still pissed as hell at you. But I also want to thank you. If you wouldn't have pissed me off, I would have stayed depressed for a long time. So thank you." She said as she got off of him and went to go find clothes

"Well, you're welcome."

"I have a meeting with the Lieutenant from New York today. I gave her our address so I don't know when she's going to show up. It should be some time this afternoon."

"Alright that's fine. Just tell me when they arrive. You know I stand by what I said earlier love. They're just symbols. They can't take away who you really are."

"I know. And I have an idea . . ."

There was a knock on the door and when Buffy opened it she saw the last person she was expecting to see.

Xander Harris.

"Xander what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked

"I'm, uh, here to question you regarding the Hargrove murder." Xander said with his head down

Understanding that it was uncomfortable for both of them, Buffy nodded and moved aside for Xander to step into the house.

"Jesus Christ Summers. This place is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Just follow me." She said walking up the stairs

Buffy opened the door to her office and walked inside taking a seat behind the desk. Spike had seen them walk in and she assumed they would hear from him momentarily.

"Alright uh, just sit down and I'll uh, start the questioning." Xander said

As he was turning on the recorder and reciting the necessary information, Spike stormed into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded

"Harris here is questioning me in regards to the murder." Buffy said calmly

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?" Spike said appalled

"I thought I could handle this on my own, but apparently I was wrong."

"I'm just going to ask her a few simple questions." Xander said, trying to help the situation

"Stay out of this," Spike shot angrily "You are getting yourself a lawyer and you aren't saying anything until you get the proper representation."

"I know how the drill works, Spike. And I have nothing to hide so you don't have to waste your money on any of your fancy lawyers." Buffy said in a low dangerous tone

"Fine, then I'll stay here."

"That's fine, let me uh, let me just get started then." Xander said fidgeting and fumbling around

"It's ok Xander; they haven't charged me with anything." Buffy said soothingly

"I know that Buff, but they found a nice hefty load of bullshit in Hargrove's apartment. Said all sorts of things like how you climbed the ladder through sex and how you're only in it for the glory and the fame. Anyone can tell that she was completely jealous of you and what you had made yourself to be."

"That may be the case, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm a suspect so let's get this over with."

Xander had asked her the formal questions and had stumbled with a few. He told her that none of this was easy for him and that the entire squad was pulling for her. He also told her that Tara was worried sick about her and that she needed to give her a call to tell her that she was alright.

As Xander walked out the door, a tall short dark haired female and a very attractive man walked up the pathway and to the front door.

"You Lieutenant Summers?" asked the female

"Used to be," Buffy said, off of the woman's confused and blank expression she then replied, "Long story."

"Ah, ok then. I'm Lieutenant Eve Dallas and this is my husband Roarke." Eve said gesturing toward the tall black haired man

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant." He said smoothly, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips.

Buffy stared at him as she caught the whiff of Ireland in his voice and raised an eyebrow when he kissed her knuckles.

She smiled when she saw Eve roll her eyes.

"I'm guessing he does that a lot."

"Every chance he gets," Eve said

Eve, Buffy and Roarke made their way into Buffy's office. Buffy offered coffee and was just about to call Spike in when he came waltzing through the door.

"Eve, Roarke, this is my husband Spike."

Spike walked over to where Buffy was standing and extended his hand to Roarke and Eve.

"Pleasure to meet you. Buffy, love, can I use your computer for a second? Mine seems to have decided to die at the moment."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What kind of computer do you have?" Roarke asked

"It's a Matto version eight. It'll be released in about three months. It's just a prototype and at the moment doesn't like me very much."

"I have a similar version at home, do you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked

"Be my guest, if you can fix it I will be forever in your gratitude." Spike said steering Roarke in the right direction of his office

"Men and their toys, I swear to God I will never understand it." Buffy said watching her husbands retreating form.

"Right there with you. Alright, so what we have are two like crimes. Can you tell me anything about yours?"

"Just that there was a dead guy swinging from the rafters by the end of opening night."

"What a shitty way to die." Eve said looking over her notes

"That's what I said. We also have a person involved in both plays. Bambi Wilson."

"God that girl was such a dumbass. I mean hell, it takes all kinds but seriously, this girl couldn't hurt a fly because it would be 'cruelty to animals' let alone kill a human being."

"We can't rule her out until there is solid evidence that says she didn't do it." Buffy said skimming through notes

"Why don't you call in some people from your precinct and put them on the job." Eve asked

"Well, uh, I can't really do that right now. I got suspended. I'm working rogue right now, and if they found that out I'd be fired for sure."

"Why did you get suspended?"

"I'm a suspect in murder. I didn't do it, I was here when it happened, but there is significant evidence to put me on the short list so . . . here I am." Buffy said holding her arms out

"I went through something like that before. Some dumb bitch wouldn't stop filing threats against me, it escaladed and she killed herself in such a way that some rookie though it was Homicide and they put me on the short list. So believe me, I know what you're going through." She said looking up almost sympathetically

Buffy got up and started to walk toward the mini fridge to get something to eat when she collapsed on the floor and started convulsing.

"Oh my God." Eve said, her eyes getting wide as she ran to go find where Spike and Roarke were. She wasn't familiar with the house so she was running from room to room trying to find where Spike's office was. When she finally found it, she burst through the door panting.

Normally the sight of her husband with his shoulder length black hair tied back, and his sleeves rolled up would have her melting. But she had other things on her mind.

"Eve, darling, what's wrong?" Roarke asked

"It's Summers, something's really wrong."

A/N: Hate to end it like that, but I have to get some sleep. Well when I wrote this it was about a week ago. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I started school last week and I'm trying to keep up with my studies and all that bullshit. I started my first week of work last Wednesday that was fun. I get paid at the end of the week, woohoo! Haha, I'll try and update as soon as I can, I have school off on Monday so that will be the absolute latest because I got a full weekend. I look forward to your reviews! : )

.:Faith:.

P.S. There's something wrong with the edit thing so sorry this looks so bad


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Ok, life shit has gotten in the way of me updating and I'm really sorry. So yeah, I FINALLY just got paid at my job yesterday and I've worked there for a month and haven't gotten paid. Some other stupid shit has been happening and it's just . . . well, stupid. So I'm very deeply sorry I haven't updated and I'll try to as soon as I can, my grandparents are here for a week and a half so I shouldn't have any distractions. I'm going to try and wrap this up within the next few chapters, so bear with me : )

All my love, faith

P.S. This is mostly a teaser for what's to come. I know I know, I'm so evil. I don't update for a month and a half and then I give you a teaser . . . it would be longer, but I have to get ready for homecoming, and I will write the rest tomorrow . . . leave me love! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly, The character Eve Dallas and Roarke . . . I don't own, very sadly, they belong to J.D. Robb.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure,

Chapter 9

Spike was the first one to come to Buffy's side in her office. She was lying on the floor looking like she was having a seizure.

Her head was shaking back and forth violently and her body was seizing up like someone kept pulling her up on a string.

"Oh god, Eve call an ambulance." Spike yelled as he ran over to Buffy to try and calm her down

"On it" Eve said as she bolted to the desk that held a cordless phone

"Come on baby, snap out of it, come on, please wake up," Spike begged her and tried to brush her golden hair out of her eyes but she was shaking too much for it to make a difference.

Suddenly Buffy stopped convulsing and lied there silently and still as if she were dead.

"Oh my god, what happened? Why did she stop? Why is she so still?" the questions rained out of Spike's mouth, he needed to know what was happening to his wife.

Suddenly Buffy's mouth started to bleed a little and her head started shaking again.

Spike's eyes got wide and he started frantically looking around for something, anything to help his wife.

"The ambulance should be in shortly" Eve said as she walked back into the room

"Did you tell them to hurry? Did you tell them that my wife is dying?!" Spike yelled angrily at Eve as he slowly walked over to her trying to contain his emotions and anger, but failing miserably.

Eve spoke calmly, "Yes I did tell them, and they should be here any minute."

Spike grabbed her by her shirt collar and rammed her up against the door.

"We don't have a minute, my wife is dying! And I have no idea why!"

At this point Roarke had stepped up to try and help Eve, but she gave him a signal to stand down.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you, I can only imagine how much you love her, and how much this tears you apart seeing this. But hitting me, taking your aggressions on me" She said softly and reassuringly

Spike let go of her and walked briskly to his bar to make himself a strong drink. Buffy had stopped convulsing and Roarke was watching over her, while Spike kept a close eye on both of them.

The MT's finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity and placed Buffy carefully on a stretcher.

"Mrs. Raleigh, can you hear me? Can you hear me Mrs. Raleigh?" asked one of the MT's who was trying to see if she had lost conciseness or not.

There was no response and the two MT's started rambling in medical jargon trying to get her to stay with them.

"Hold on baby, just a little longer, don't leave me. Come on, you're a fighter, you can beat this, just hang in there, I'll keep you safe, please don't leave me." Spike pleaded as he watched his wife be carried away to the nearest hospital.

.. 

Buffy was still comatose when Spike, Eve, and Roarke reached the hospital. She was in intensive care, but they had allowed Spike to spend some time with her, seeing as how he owned a part of the building.

"You're not going to leave me. I love you too damn much for you to leave me. I can't live without you. Hell, the first time I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you Buffy, god help me, but I do." Spike kissed the top of her forehead, squeezed her hand and rest his head on her chest.

Doctor McNamara walked into the pure white machine filled room and said, "Mr. Raleigh?"

"Yes," Spike said looking up, eyes red with tears

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

.. 

A/N: Yes that is where I will leave you. God I'm evil. I will write tomorrow . . . but not, I get ready for homecoming, leave me love : )


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life stuff getting in the way. Bastard life. Haha. So I know where I was going with the teaser and I don't think I'm going to do it anymore, I'm going to go into a different direction . . . and I think this may be another short chapter only because it's late and I'm sleepy so sorry if this is crappy. Heh. I hope you enjoy.

.:Faith:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Don't own the J.D. Robb characters . . . nothing.

Rating: R

Chapter Ten:

    "What, what is it?" Spike asked worried not taking his eyes off of his sleeping wife

    "I'm afraid there is a possibility that your wife may not wake up." The doctor said

    At this point Spike angrily got out of his plush green seat and walked slowly and dangerously toward the doctor.

    "Don't tell me that. She is not going to die. That woman, lying in that bed, is not going to die. I don't care how much it costs. I will get the best doctors that are out there to help my wife, but she is _not_ dying."

    "She was hit in her abdomen area several times . . . there appears to be severe trauma to that area. As I believe she is pregnant, and this has had some effect on the baby, which in turn is what is making her comatose at the moment." McNamara said

    "Find the best doctors you can get. I don't care where they are or how much it will get them to come hear." Spike said his voice dangerously even, barely above a whisper

    When the doctor left Spike took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

    He looked at his sleeping angel, bent down and whispered into her ear, "I love you. I won't let you leave me." He proceeded to sit back in his chair and wait for his wife to regain consciousness

..>

    Spike was getting coffee, or what was called coffee, from the hospital cafeteria, when he spotted Eve and Roarke. He walked over to them and sat at their table across from Roarke.

    "I'm sure you guys don't want to be here. You should go back to New York." Spike said breaking the silence

    "I'm good here. I'll wait until she wakes up; go over some more notes with her. Then maybe I'll leave." Eve replied

    "There's uh- there's a strong possibility that she won't wake up." Spike whispered looking down at his Styrofoam cup of coffee

    "I'm sorry to hear that." Roarke said

    "Yeah. Me too." Spike answered

..>

    He had to sleep sometime. He had to get the hell out of this place, Spike kept telling himself. This place was driving him mad.

    The white, pure walls, made everything look the same. He had no idea if he was on the first floor or the sixth. Everything was white, pure. Staring at a white wall long enough could drive a man insane.

    He was trying to find his way out. He had to get out, he couldn't take it anymore. A great part of him wanted, needed, to stay because of Buffy. But the other small part of him needed to get out and get fresh air. He could only stand the smell of dying for so long.

    As he was walking down the hall he heard the faintest sound of struggling. He thought nothing of it for some reason and continued walking. A few minutes later he heard a woman yelling for something, yet oddly the voice sounded strangely familiar to him. As he was walking down the hallway of rooms that held Buffy he heard the distinct voice of his wife come through the walls.

    Spike ran to her room and through the doorway to see his very awake and very pissed off wife.

    "What the fuck am I doing here?!" Buffy asked him furiously trying to pull the cords out of her body.

    Strangely enough, her voice to him, sounded like heaven.

..>

A/N: I know it's so short! I'm sorry, I'll update soon, I swear. Swear on my mother's life. There, now I have to. Haha. You honestly thought I would kill the main character? Please, no way . . . see the weird thing to do was say it was all a dream, ohh that'd be cool. Heh, ideas ideas. Anywho, review as always and tell me what you think. Just a little teaser, I promise I'll wrap it up and get back to the story line in the next chapter or two

.:Faith:.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Sorry this has taken me a long time for me to update, I've had to go through so much drama and bullshit the last few days . . . it's been crazy. I don't know how long this is going to be because I'm writing it at school and I don't really have a whole lot of time. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can promise that it will not be as long as this last update has taken me. Thank you so much for being patient . . . with what little people are reading this, heh. Anyway, thanks a bunch.

Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Don't own the J.D. Robb characters . . . nothing.

Rating: R

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell am I doing here?" Buffy yelled again in a furious rage

Spike ran into the room and couldn't help but smile at his wife that had just woken up.

Doctors in white lab coats were surrounding Buffy's bed trying to get her restrained, but to no avail.

"Get the hell off of me. I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of here." She said glancing over at Spike who had been sitting there watching the show

"And I look forward to that moment darling. You know how I love it when you threaten me." He said smirking

Buffy snarled and finally gave up as a thin needle containing a sedative was shoved into her arm.

"Well shit." Was all she could say

..>

Eve and Roarke were standing next to Buffy's bed, Eve sharing cop jargon with Buffy, and Roarke admiring both women.

"So you haven't found out anything new?" Buffy asked disappointed

"Not really no," Eve began equally depressed, "However, the medical examiner, uh- Berkle, she found a few hairs on the victims. They could be linked to your killer."

"Great, I knew she'd find me something. Thanks for all your help. I mean it."

"Not a problem."

..>

Several cops and friends had stopped by Buffy's room to congratulate her on her waking up. Many had left some sort of gift, leaving the windowsill by her bed a makeshift garden.

Her commander had walked in with the one person Buffy did not want to see.

Lindsey McDonald.

"Well, well, what a surprise." Buffy said barely opening her eyes to see the couple

"I don't want to hear it Summers." Kate warned

"I wasn't going to say a thing." Buffy said smirking

"I'm very sorry for what has happened to you Lieutenant." Lindsey said in surprising sympathy

"Yeah, I bet you just love the fact that I'm lying here in a hospital bed and you get to witness it."

"I'm warning you Lieutenant, you best watch yourself." Hissed Kate defensively

Buffy closed her eyes and rested her head on the white hard as stone pillow.

"Listen," began Lindsey, "I want to help with the investigation."

That was enough to make Buffy wake up fully.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to help. Any way I can."

Buffy considered it, weighed her options, then decided the more help she got the faster she could close the case.

"Fine. Help Dallas and her husband go over data, maybe you'll catch something that they didn't." defeated, Buffy again rested her head on the pillow

"Ok, thanks. I'm very appreciative."

"Yeah yeah." Muttered the pillow

..>

"Oh god, Summers you're ok!"

Tara McClay came rushing into the room, arms a flurry and what would appear to be more flowers in her waving hands.

Here it comes, Buffy thought.

"Hey McClay. Yeah, I'm ok. If I'm lucky these nazi bastards will let me out of here tonight." Buffy yelled emphasizing the nazi bastards

Tara rushed over to the bed and somehow, to Buffy's shock, maneuvered around the tubes and wires and gave her a giant hug.

"God I was so worried about you, everyone was. Man I'm so glad you're ok!" the joy couldn't seem to stop radiating from her

"Have you got anything new for me?" asked Buffy all business like

"Nope. Not a single thing. Xander and Willow are working as hard as they can to get this bastard so we can have you back at the station where you rightfully belong."

"Yeah thanks. I'm glad."

..>

Later that night the doctors so lovingly referred to as the 'nazi bastards' let Buffy go, as long as she took her medication and did nothing too serious for the next week or so.

Buffy, Spike, and quite possibly the doctors, knew that she wouldn't do either.

"Home sweet home." Said Buffy as Spike carried her into their bedroom.

Normally she would have rejected the thought of him carrying her, but at the moment, it sounded too good to pass up.

As Buffy got to her feet she immediately transformed to all cop business.

"All right, I need to get Dallas, Roarke, McClay, Harris and McDonald in here for a briefing. I need Dallas to tell me about her like crimes."

"Love, don't you think you should lay down for a little while and rest?" asked Spike, though he knew it would do no good

"Bite me." Was all she said and continued to rattle off her agenda to herself

..>

An hour later, after several cups of coffee and some frustrating banter with her computer, Buffy had managed to get everyone into her office for a briefing.

"Ok people, this guy is still out there and we need to figure out how to stop him. I am no longer primary on this case or affiliated with the LAPD at the moment. All of you could get fired for what you are about to do. Is there anyone who has a problem with doing this?" Buffy asked the group, her green eyes scanning every face

There was silence.

"Ok then, let's get to work."

Everyone started to file out, but she held Eve back.

"You realize you're jeopardizing your job right?"

"Yes I do. But I have the feeling you would do the same thing."

"You're right. I would. Now, I need you to tell me about your two like crimes that you had, what was it? A year ago?" Buffy asked sitting down at her desk with a cup of coffee at hand

"Yeah, it was a year ago. My husband and I were at the theater, just enjoying the show. There was a scene where the man was supposed to stab himself to death. The knife was supposed to be plastic, but that opening night it wasn't. He keeled over and I was assigned the case."

"Jeez I'm sure reviews for that were a killer." Buffy chuckled to herself and so did Eve

"Ok, I'm done. Heh, couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, I kept making those jokes the entire time I was on the case. Really started to piss people off."

"I can see why. Tell me about the other one." Buffy said sipping her black bitter coffee.

"The other was the same MO as yours. Same play, same way of killing,"

"Ok, I need to get a casting list of all three plays. See if any of the people match up. With any luck, we'll get something."

"Can do."

Satisfied with the work that was being done Buffy decided to sit back, relax, and enjoy her coffee for a few moments. Her few moments of relaxation, however, was cut short when she got a phone call from Fred Burkle with some news.

"What have you got for me Burkle?" Buffy asked, annoyed that she only got a few seconds to relax

"Perk up Summers, I got you some hair fibers."

A/N: ok. I know it's short, and it kind of sucks, but I've been having mad crazy writers block the last few months. I'm going to end it soon, probably in the next chapter. And I just realized I never covered why Tara calls Buffy 'sir'. I really really really hate Ma'am or miss. I just hate those words. Considering the Buffy in this, is not an overly feminine character, and she chooses to use her last name instead of her first (which is what a lot of males do) I decided that Tara call her sir instead. It might be weird, but I can't help it. I hope you enjoyed and give me lots of feedback : )


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: I've been super busy…what with the whole getting fired from my job and all. Yes, I did get fired. Basically because I went home when I was sick. Yes it's fucked up, but that's what I get for working in a very small business. So here is my update and it is going to be the last chapter . . . with the exception of an epilogue. I am working on another sequel . . . I know that I took a very long time to write this, so there probably won't be another story till mid June or so. Sorry, but I might not graduate and I really need to focus on school. That's why it's taken so long for me to update. Thanks for reading. Look for others by me.

Love, Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Don't own the J.D. Robb characters . . . nothing.

Rating: R

Chapter Twelve

"Hairs? What kind of hairs?" asked Buffy leaning into her desk on the edge of her seat, like somebody at a horror movie.

"Well, it seems like a certain blonde has been involved in quite a lot of murders these past few weeks." Fred hinted

"No. No way. There has to be a different match. There is no way Bambi Wilson murdered Kurt." She argued

"Way. There is big possible way. Because I'm telling you . . . I don't make mistakes."

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

..>

Buffy walked slowly into the room filled with diligently working people. Mostly for effect.

"Well. I have good news. I just off the phone with Burkle."

"And?" asked someone in the crowd

"And it seems we found our killer. Bambi Wilson."

"No shit. There's no way. That girl is too much of a dumb ass to pull something like this off." Eve said shaking her head

"She doesn't make mistakes. I have a hard time believing it myself. You two might as well go home. I don't need you anymore; I can take it from here. I really appreciate your helping me with this case. I won't forget it." Buffy said to both Eve and Roarke.

"Not a problem. If you're ever in New York . . . look us up." Eve said

Roarke walked over to Buffy, listed her hand and kissed it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lieutenant. I'm sure if you had have met on different circumstances you and my wife would be rather fond of each other." He said smoothly

"She's a good cop."

"And I'm sure she thinks the same of you. Until we meet again." He said kissing her hand again

"Let's go lover boy, we got a plane to catch." Eve said rolling her eyes, ushering her husband out the door.

When they had left, Buffy looked over her team with pleasure.

"Ok. This is how it's going to lay out. McClay and I are going into Wilson's apartment and arresting her . . . uh- I'm sorry. It's not my case. Sorry, forgot." Buffy said looking down as if in disgust

Everyone paused, seeing what she would do next, but she simply said, "Harris, it's your case. Have at it."

Xander simply stood there, and then said, "We'll use your plan. This has been your case with or without the badge. You deserve it." Harris walked over to Buffy and rested his hand on her shoulder, comforting.

"Thank you." She said with tears almost filling her eyes.

"As I said before . . . this is how it's going to lay out . . ." Buffy said as she told the team how the arrest was going to happen.

..>

Xander and Tara walked up to the door of Bambi Wilson's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Wilson, this is the LAPD. We need to have a few words with you." Said Tara in a very calm, reassuring voice

They didn't get an answer but they heard rumblings in the apartment as if someone was rushing around inside and had no idea where any furniture was.

Xander knocked harder.

"Ms. Wilson, it's imperative that we talk to you. If you don't answer the door in the next thirty seconds, we're breaking it down."

Xander and Tara looked at each other after waiting for a few seconds. Xander backed up and with a couple of well placed kicks, knocked the door down.

"LAPD! Come out Wilson and we won't have to use force." Xander yelled into the apartment that was immaculate.

Tara heard a door shut off in the distance and ran down a hallway only to see Bambi in all of her fury try and escape through a window.

"I don't think so." McClay said as she ran over to the blonde, grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her back onto the bed.

"Ms. Wilson you are under arrest for the murder of Kurt Delaney. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say . . ." Tara began to recite the Miranda to Bambi, but was interrupted by screaming and yelling

"You know what, you have nothing on me! I loved him! How can you accuse me of something so cruel?" Wilson screamed

"Let me put it this way Ms. Wilson, we found your hairs on the body. Granted it took us a while, but they're there."

The look of shock and horror were written all over Bambi's face.

"Do you have any idea what I had to put up with? He was terrible to me; all I was was a pretty face. He treated me like dirt and thought he could get away with it. I showed him that he couldn't."

"Is that a confession?" asked Xander

"You bet it is. I killed him. And I would do it again if I could."

"Well . . . ok then. Let's get her down to the station. Anything you say . . ." Tara said as she finished telling Wilson her rights and slapping cuffs on her, she dragged her out of the apartment.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: The end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took me this long to finish it. I promise my next story won't take this long. Look for other stuff by me, because I guarantee that it'll be out there. Once again, I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think of it.

.+Faith:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either

Rating: R, just for good measure

Epilogue:

Tara and Xander had finished questioning Bambi Wilson and they had come to the conclusion that she was a very disturbed very odd woman.

"Yeah but at least she's hot." Was Xander's response

..>

As Tara walked back to her cube Lockley came up to her.

"Hey, McClay, you still keeping in touch with Summers?"

"Of course. She IS my partner. Oh God. She IS still my partner right?"

"Yes, Oh yes, she is still your partner. Just . . . tell her to come down to the station to see me ok?"

"Yeah, no problem."

..>

Spike and Buffy were lounging around watching a movie. It was the first day in quite a while that they were both able to sit with each other with no interruptions.

The phone rang in the middle of a kick ass action sequence.

"Of course the phone rang. Because I can't have one God Damn day off." Grumbled Buffy as she reached for the phone

"Summers, it's Lockley."

The second she heard that professional hard cop voice she froze and straightened.

Spike paused the movie, mostly because he wanted to eavesdrop.

"Commander Lockley. Is there something wrong? McClay isn't hurt is she?" Buffy asked with concern

"No she's not hurt. I'd like you to come down to the station. There are some things I would like to talk to you about." That was all Kate said, she hung up the phone and knew Buffy would be there within the hour.

"Shit." Buffy said as she hung up the phone, "They don't want me back. They're going to put me on leave, permanently. Oh my God. This is all I know, what am I if I'm not a cop? Oh God, they're going to fire me."

"Love, I'm sure they're not going to fire you. You are the best cop they got and they know it. You're not going to get fired so don't worry about it." Spike said sliding an arm around her shoulder to reassure her

"You know one of these days we're going to finish a movie together." Buffy commented to her husband as she smiled and walked out the door into a jumble of questions.

..>

Buffy arrived at the station a half an hour after the Commander had called her. She made a beeline for the Kate's office taking only a moment to glance at her office in hopes she would be in it again.

Ignoring the stares, whispers and rumblings, Buffy walked into Kate's office pessimistic.

A very annoyed and very pissed off looking Wesley Price was standing next to the Commanders desk.

"What is this about Commander?" asked Buffy impatiently

"Have a seat lieutenant."

Buffy sat against her will and looked as if she were about to kill someone if she didn't get answers soon.

"It's come to our attention that Ms. Wilson was the one to kill Detective Hargrove. It seems that the Detective had some psychological problems in her past. . "

"No shit," Buffy said under her breath

Wesley sighed heavily and continued, "Regardless, she had kept journals in her apartment saying how you had climbed the corporate ladder by, ahem, giving sexual favors. And before you scream and protest, we have already cleared these terms, and know there is no truth behind it."

"So what are you saying?" asked Buffy in anticipation

"Well . . . we're saying that you can have your job back." Kate said as she took out Buffy's badge and weapon smiling

"You- You're serious? I can have my job back?" Buffy exclaimed trying, with little effort, to stay calm and collected.

"Yes, you can work again. The charges will be dismissed. And you can work again." Kate said

Buffy snatched her badge and her weapon from the desk as if she weren't sure they were really going to be there in a few minutes.

"Thank you. Really, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Well, thank you for all your help. Price, can you give us a minute." Lockley asked, shooing Wesley out of the room, much to his annoyance

"You know I wouldn't have done this, but they gave me no choice. I am sincerely sorry for what you had to go through, I can't even imagine it."

"I know you had no choice. And no, you don't know what it's like. Having all of who and what you are stripped away from you." That was the end of Buffy's rant, and they both left it at that.

As Buffy was walking out of the office, Kate stopped her.

"Uh, Summers? This might be a little awkward, but Lindsey and I would like to go out with another couple, and I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, you and your husband would like to accompany us to dinner some night." Kate asked obviously uncomfortable

"Uh, I'll talk to him about it, and I'll get back to you."

Buffy walked out of the door and into the door of her old office.

She walked over to the ancient computer and skimmed her finger along the edges; she had actually missed fighting with it. She carefully sat herself down in her comfortable chair, as if this was all going to disappear and she would be out of a job again. Crossing her ankles on her desk she gave a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Yeah, she was at home.

A/N: yep, it's done. I know, hard to believe. Haha. I hope you enjoyed. Keep looking for my stuff.


End file.
